Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling usage time of an electronic device, particularly to a method for limiting part of the functions of the electronic device when a user overuses the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
In current society, smart electronic devices with touch screen functions, such as smart phones, laptops, desktop PCs, and other smart electronic devices, are gradually becoming part of modern people's life. As the advancement of modern technology, the power and memory capacity are higher and higher, and the processor is capable of multitasking, and speed of the mobile network is faster, and network bandwidth is larger. In addition, the applications on the smart electronic devices are prosperous, so the smart electronic devices are even more convenient.
Because of the versatility and convenience of the smart electronic devices, many people use the devices with a long time and even mentally rely on the devices seriously. Therefore, those people's life and health are affected accordingly.